


Her Home

by HangeisZaDdy_6969



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangeisZaDdy_6969/pseuds/HangeisZaDdy_6969
Summary: This is the story of Rinlee DeLuca and her journey through the perilous world of Titans. After graduating and joining the scouts, she will endure triumph, heartbreak, happiness, loss and undergo many other life altering events that shape her into who she is. During her darkest and most trying times, there is always one person to see her through, and her name is Sasha Braus. Will their love transcend and persevere even the grimmest of situations?Contains fluff, comfort, angst and eventual smut. (You've been warned!)FemalexFemale story. If that's not your cup of tea you are more than welcome to skip right over this story.May or may not follow the plot line. Updates on a fairly regular basis. Hope you enjoy!!I do not own AoT or any of it's characters!!!!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Hange Zoë/Titans, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse & Original Character(s), Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rin! Run!!" he shouted at the dark-haired girl behind him, shoving what food he could grab into his pockets with one hand, while grabbing one of the aggressors and tossing him over his broad shoulders with the other. The alley erupted into chaos, as starving underground dwellers trampled over one another for a chance at the scraps of food that littered the damp, muddy ground. 

This was getting really hairy, really fast she thought to herself as she barely managed to dodge a body barreling toward her. She gracefully sidestepped, ducked and weaved her way through the fray, in an effort to escape the onslaught of violence brought on by the prospect of food, if that's even what you would call the royalty's table scraps. 

She threw one last look over her shoulder, trying to find him in the frenzied crowd. Her amber eyes finally fell on his massive frame, surrounded by three other men trying to wrangle what he managed to find from his grasp. She rolled her eyes as she surveyed her surroundings, looking for any vantage point to come to his rescue...again.

At the end of the dusky alley, a stack of half rotted wooden boxes lay in a heap, roughly twice her height, next to a dilapidated building running the length of the street. A devious smirk crossed her lips as her brows knit in determination. Without hesitation she climbed the boxes and launched her slight body towards the ledge of the roof, barely catching the edge with her thin calloused fingers. With great effort she hoisted herself the rest of the way up, and stood atop her perch, watching the desperate dwellers below like a bird watches its prey.

"The way they writhe and squirm below...reminds me of a pile of insects. Disgusting," she muttered under her breath as she ran the length of the roof until she was positioned right above the broad-shouldered boy fighting off the scavengers trying to steal their food. 

"Roy!!!" she shouted from atop the roof, grinning wildly, an almost crazed look in her amber eyes. "Heads up!"

With no further warning, she catapulted herself from the second story, smashing two of the three men into the ground with a loud thud. She picked herself up nonchalantly and rounded on the third man, dropping him with a right hook and nasty knee to the stomach.

"Come on, let's go before anyone else shows," he shouted, grabbing her hand and racing down the street and out of the busier part of the town.

They walked together in silence until they reached the poorest and most derelict corner of the Underground. A worn-down tent made up of rope, sheets and a few planks of wood came into view amidst the trash littered area, the place they learned to call home. 

Once inside their "refuge" Roy emptied his pockets onto the rag in the middle of the floor to pick through the scraps, salvaging anything edible.

"Go wash up, you look like shit," he states in a tired voice as he sets to work.

"A thank you would be nice for once. I'm always bailing your ass out of trouble," Rin quips back as she lifts a sheet and steps into a makeshift washroom adorned with a bucket of somewhat clean water, a rag and piece of a broken mirror resting against the wood beam.

She picks up the jagged piece of mirror and takes in her appearance before grimacing and returning it to the floor. Her jet-black hair is a matted mess, falling in knots and waves around her shoulder blades. Her tan skin is covered in a thick layer of dirt all over, and her tattered clothes are covered in sweat, blood and mud from the scuffle in the alley. She huffs in annoyance and removes her clothes throwing them in a heap in the corner. She dunks the rag in the cold murky water, and grudgingly scrubs away the grime from the last couple days, running her fingers through her nappy hair, removing as much dirt and knots as possible. Before she puts on her less dirty shirt and pants, she takes one last look in the mirror and sighs at her protruding ribs and the scars that mar her slim body.

"Took you long enough," Roy jests in an attempt to bring a smile to Rin's face. 

"Still waiting on that thank you by the way," she says as she ruffles the mop of dark hair atop his head as she takes a seat next to him on the floor.

He swats her hand away before replying in mock offense, "I had it under control, thank you very much."

She raised her eyebrows at him and just shook her head as the rumbling in her stomach shifted her attention to the meager meal sitting in front of them. An apple core, half eaten piece of bread, and some potato skins lay in a pathetic scrap pile before them. A few beats of silence passed between the two before he spoke again.

"I know it isn't much but...we'll do better next time. I promise," he whispers, his voice cracking at the end, unable to meet Rin's eyes any longer.

She places her hand over his, giving a reassuring squeeze before returning it to her own lap.

"Hey, we will get through this. We always do. Together. After all, what is family for?" she says as confidently as possible, hoping he won't notice the hints of uncertainty tainting every word.

He chuckles to himself as he picks up the bread and splits it in half, tossing the bigger piece to Rin. 

"When did you get so wise sis? I'm pretty sure that's my job, I am the elder after all" he teases as he inhales the food in hand.

"Oh please," she snorts as they polish the rest of the scraps off ravenously, "by all of 7 minutes."

After their meal they both settle in for the night, the sounds of their still rumbling stomachs and quiet breaths filling the night. 

"Roy...we can't keep living like this. Night after night fighting for scraps. Living like rats..." she says breaking the silence, frustration and discontent saturating her words.

She can feel him tense beside her, already imagining the response he is formulating in his head. After all she has heard it hundreds of times, every time she tries to broach the subject of finally going above ground. 

"Rin...we've talked about this. I know it's rough, but we have managed to get by. Just the two of us. Life is simple down here; all we have to do is survive. Up there...," he sighs running a hand over his gaunt face, "they're nothing but devils who look down on us. Full of animals, waiting until the right moment to strike. They are the ones who put us down here, and cast us aside like we were nothing."

By the time he had finished his speech he was breathing hard, and his voice had turned to ice. Cold. Harsh. Way too grown for someone their age. 

"Roy, you know I respect you. But...you're wrong," she says with resolve.

"Right, as if the people weren't bad enough. You really want to have to worry about getting eaten by a Titan?? You really are nuts you know...you may as well go and join the Scouts then," he says sarcastically, pinching her slim arm.

"Ow you shit!" she barks back, smacking him on the shoulder, "wait...Roy that's it."

"What's it?" he asks, a yawn breaking from his throat.

"The way out. I'm going to join the Scouts Roy. I'm going to get us out of this shit hole," she states with determination.

He just huffs beside her with annoyance and rolls over with his back toward her.

"Well hell, I can't let my twin go without me. WE are joining the Scouts Rin. Together, like always," he grumbles under his breath, trying to hide the smile that spreads across his battered face.

Both drifted off into sleep, with the beginnings of hope burning in their hearts. Hope that they would escape this cruel life of the Underground. Hope that the world above still offered the chance of a better life. But above all...hope that through it all, they would conquer this uncharted territory together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some lines have been taken directly from the show. Again I do not own AoT or any of it's characters.**

The sun beat down on the recruits standing stock still in formation. The sky withheld its clouds, the slight breeze providing little relief against the onslaught of the scorching sun. The only thing hanging in the air, was the booming voice of a bald man as he walked up and down the lines, destroying the ears and spirits of those he deemed deserving.

"Hey kid!" the grumpy old man shouted.

"Sir!" the blonde boy yelled, saluting with gusto.

"Who the hell are you?" Baldy questioned.

"I'm Armin Arlert from Shingashina district sir!" he responded; voice slightly quivering.

"That so? A name fit for a retard! Your parents named you that?" the older man insulted.

"It was my grandfather sir..." Armin responded, a look of hurt briefly flashing across his delicate face.

"Arlert, why are you here? You should make first rate Titan feed," Baldy continued.

This poor kid. He looks like he is about to cry, she thought to herself as she watched the scene unfold. His small frame seemed to shrink in on itself even more the longer this haze fest went on. His blonde hair framed his fair face, making him look extremely young. Intelligent blue eyes now on the edge of tears, dropped to stare at the floor until the verbal beating was over. By the time she had tuned back in from her inner monologue, he had already moved onto his next victim.

"I'm Jean Kirstein from Trost sir!" the tall brown-haired boy replied.

"What are you here for?" he asked, eyes squinting suspiciously.

"To join the MP Brigade and reside in the Inner District sir," Jean said with a small smile on his face, as if there was a joke only, he was aware of.

Upon hearing this, a cat like grin formed on Shadis face as he stepped closer to the young man. "I see. So, you wanna live in the Inner District then?"

"Yes sir," he said confidently, flashing a toothy smile.

He was tall, with spiky short brown hair on top and an undercut. He had intense brown eyes and a long, drawn-out face somewhat resembling a horse. Without warning, he smashed his head right into the tall kid's face, dropping him to the floor like a ton of bricks. The psycho in the green coat spit a few more obscenities at the downed recruit before returning to his hunt, prowling the rows and rows of people for his prey. Rin what the hell have you gotten yourself into now, she chastised internally.

"I'm Connie Springer from Ragako, in Wall Rose's Southern District sir!" the next recruit sounded off, before offering a motivated, but incorrect salute. She grimaced on his behalf, imagining what was to come. The only distinguishing feature Rin was able to pick out was his shaved head, as it was being lifted and squished between Shadis' hands as punishment for his lack of attention to detail and proper military etiquette. 

Ugh, this guy is giving me a headache...she thought to herself as her amber eyes followed the raving mad man up and down the rows of other recruits. She snuck a glance at her twin, and wasn't surprised to see him staring dutifully ahead, with perfect posture like a loyal guard dog waiting for its master's command.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I boring you?" the voice sounded off surprisingly close, startling her as she snapped her head forward once more.

It took her a second to realize that she had been caught red-handed, impressing the young dark-haired girl at his keen eye. She heard the disappointed sigh of her twin as she caught the mad man making a beeline in her direction out of her peripheral vision. "Are you hard of hearing too?" he barked, now directly in front her, spittle sprinkling onto her tan cheek.

"If I wasn't before, I sure as hell am now," she responded unflinchingly matching his gaze with one just as fierce, as she raised her arm and wiped the spit off her face on the back of her cadet jacket sleeve.

Gasps and shocked expressions rippled through the formation, sending the angry bald man into a full-on tirade, his face turning deep red and veins popping dangerously out of his neck.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME RECRUIT?!" he yelled, his voice assaulting her ears.

"Rinlee DeLuca Sir," she responded unbothered. Her amber eyes peered straight through him, her face remaining emotionless and her tone even.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked stepping into her personal space and pitching his voice low enough so only those in the direct vicinity could hear.

"Am I supposed to?" she mocked.

They stood there sizing each other up for a period of time long enough to make the rest of the formation restless. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. After what felt like an eternity he spoke, "I am Commandant of the Cadet Corps, Keith Shadis, and your only hope of survival against these Titans. I was like you once. Defiant. Self-righteous. Naïve..." he prattled on, dropping the intimidating act in leu of something more a little more genuine. He zoned out as if remembering a different time before an expression that was hard to describe crossed his face momentarily before his deep-set frown returned and he continued, "and trust me when I tell you I am doing you a favor, by beating that out of you now. Since you like to run your mouth, it seems only fitting you run until sundown. Understood?"

She knew she had nothing else to do but comply. After all she willingly enlisted for a chance at a better life for her and her brother. Arguing and getting kicked out now wouldn't help anything. Speaking of...she could only imagine what horrified expression must be on his face after overhearing the exchange between her and the Commandant. She realized she had to choose her battles carefully, and as much as it pained her to do so, she submitted to his authority and complied.

"Yes sir," she said through gritted teeth, a slight grimace plastered on her face. Before any other words could be exchanged, the sound of someone's chewing cut through the silence. Just like that, he was off to terrorize someone else. As soon as she heard his obnoxious voice a few people down, she once again dared to take a peek at her brother. His jaw was set in a hard line, his eyebrows pinched together, his face in a scowl. From the looks of it, he was pissed. 

"Are you asking why people eat potatoes Sir?" Rin heard the mystery girl ask in genuine confusion. She was intrigued at the prospect of yet another brave soul who dared conversate with the bald man. Not willing to push her luck, she kept her eyes trained forward, but strained to hear her soft voice again over the snickers and murmurs of the other cadets around her. 

"Well, looks you get to run and have your dinner privileges revoked with DeLuca," he said in an exhausted tone as his voice faded in the distance.

Once the rest of the formation was thoroughly terrified and any shred of self-confidence obliterated, the formation was released, leaving only the two girls standing out on the dry dirt lot. 

"Hi, I'm Sasha Braus. You're Rinlee DeLuca, right?" a quiet voice came from behind. Rin turned around and came face to face with the brown-haired girl. She took a stuttered step back, surprised by their closeness (and the other girl's absolute lack of personal space) and muttered out a response as an unfamiliar heat rose up the back of her neck.

"Just Rin," she said quietly. "So, you must be the potato girl," Rin recovered, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Hey! It was calling my name! So warm...fluffy..." she hummed to herself as a glazed over look formed in her light brown eyes. Rin snorted in amusement at the strangeness of this girl, but found small comfort in the fact that she WAS so strange. For some reason, almost immediately, any sense of doubt or insecurity fell away in Sasha's presence. 

Rin gently nudged Sasha's shoulder, breaking whatever mystical effect the potato had on her mind. "We should probably get moving, wouldn't want Shadis to take away tomorrow's food privileges too," she said.

The goofy expression donning the potato girl's face turned to one of absolute horror at the prospect of missing another meal. Without any further hesitation, Sasha took off sprinting around the perimeter of the training yard, leaving Rin in a dust cloud struggling to catch up.

**hours later**

As the sun FINALLY dropped below the horizon, the two girls collapsed in a sweaty exhausted heap just outside the dining facility. A small crowd of classmates gathered to watch the show, eyeing the poor souls in pity and relief that it wasn't them.

"Need...food..." Sasha said between gasps of air.

"So.... tired..." Rin groans beside Sasha on the ground, wiping the sweat that is dripping profusely down her sun kissed face. "How were you able to maintain that pace??" she asked potato girl incredulously, still trying to find her breath.

"I just imagined I was chasing a giant pork roast," Sasha stated matter of factly, as if all people hallucinate about food during a run from hell.

"You are so...weird," Rin huffed out before dissolving into a fit of laughter. As abruptly as her laughter started, it stopped. In that moment, it had dawned on her that she hadn't actually laughed in a very long time. Before, there had been nothing to laugh about. Simply, her life had revolved around surviving day to day. Her and Roy didn't have the luxury of laughing. Something so simple, yet unimaginable her entire life, had just become a possibility. A reality. Her abrupt silence must have caught Sasha's attention.

"Riiiiin, you there?" Sasha asks as she waves her hand in front of the other girl's face. After having her hand playfully swatted away, she grumbles under her breath, "right. I'm the weird one..."

After a beat of silence, amber eyes meet brown ones, and the two burst out laughing into the darkening sky, rolling and clutching their stomachs on the floor, as the crowd they had drawn finally dispersed, some throwing amused looks over their shoulders and some annoyed. 

Rin felt 1000x lighter once their laughter subsided, gaining their wits about them once more. A hooded figure hurriedly made their way over to where the two girls were sprawled out on the ground, carrying a bundle in their small hands. In a matter of seconds Sasha had closed the distance to the stranger with almost inhuman speed, snatched the bundle and was devouring the contents. Once close enough the petite figure removed their hood, revealing long blonde flowing locks and gigantic blue eyes. She wore a kind expression and her gentle voice was barely audible over the sounds of Sasha's munching. 

"Shhhh! All that laughing might bring Shadis back. I'm Christa by the way, nice to meet you," she pauses to check on the brunette now slumped over in her lap. "Someone else is on the way with your food," she reassured sweetly after introducing herself. Rin shook her head and watched with fondness as the now half-asleep Sasha, with crumbs all over her face, was carried off by Christa and her freckle faced counterpart. 

Heavy footsteps from behind caught her attention as she turned to see Roy slowly approaching, the scowl from earlier still present on his face. 

"Careful, you frown any harder and your face will get stuck like that," she jests, the joke falling flat in the uneasy silence between them. 

With a heavy thud, he plops down on the ground next to her and hands her the bread and satchel of water. She eats the food, savoring every bite not remembering the last time she had eaten so much.

"You could have had more had you not pulled that stunt today," he scolded, stormy eyes meeting hers. They sat in silence, her eating, him brooding. 

"I know. I'm sorry Roy," she sighed, picking at the loose strings on her shirt after downing the bread.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that you're on his shit list now. Reiner was telling me the best way to get through this is to fly under the radar," he explains, a concerned expression replacing his scowl.

"I just can't stand people who pretend to be something they're not. I could see right through his bullshit Roy. It reminded me of..." she paused, anger welling up in her chest and tears threatening to spill over.

He wrapped his arm around her, giving her shoulder a squeeze of affection and understanding. 

"Yeah, I get it. But from now on, we need to tread carefully. We don't need to make the top ten. We just need to pass, "he explained before rising to his feet and brushing himself off. "That means surrounding ourselves with people who will help us succeed. Reiner and Bertholdt seem alright, but that Sasha girl is nothing but trouble. Don't get too close to her Rin, we don't need her dragging us down."

"She seemed alright to me. Sure, she is a little strange but...she's nice," she admits shyly, that same heat crawling up the back of her neck again.

"I'm sure she is sis, but we're not here to make friends. We're here to survive. You would do well to remember that," he said giving an apologetic smile.

With that, he turned on his heel and headed off in the direction of the barracks for the night. The lighthearted feeling had been completely extinguished, replaced by the overwhelming burden of responsibility and a twinge of sadness. The promise she had made to herself that night in the Underground sleeping in shambles ran through her head over and over again. Me and my brother, together. No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

It is eerily quiet save for the nervous murmuring of recruits awaiting their turn to take the foreboding ODM aptitude test. The sound of metal clanking as harnesses are clipped onto the wires meant to lift them, and turning of gears as individuals are raised off the ground fill Rin's ears as she wills her heart to slow and her breathing to steady. She studies the recruits currently hanging over the ground. Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirstein and Sasha Braus. Her amber eyes flit back and forth between the three furiously; taking in their technique, form and composure. The girl everyone nicknamed "Eren's Shadow" maintained perfect balance without so much as a break in her focus with a surprisingly relaxed form. She swayed gently with the wind, allowing it to guide her movement as opposed to fighting it's pull. Her expressionless face and piercing grey eyes maintaining their stoicism and calm. Relaxed form. Stay calm. Don't fight gravity's natural pull. Let it guide my movements, she repeated in her head like a mantra. 

She tore her gaze away from Mikasa and began to study the tall brown-haired guy to her right eager to file away as much information as she could before it was her turn. His posture was a direct contrast from the stoic dark-haired girl she had just observed. Jean was rigid and tense, counteracting every single imbalance by shifting his weight to keep himself upright. His face was pinched into a grimace as he strained to maintain his balance. His eyes radiated an intensity and ferocity she didn't know he was capable of as he maintained near perfect balance in the harness. Counteract the imbalance by shifting my weight and keep my core tight and rigid, she repeated, willing her muscles to soak up the information and execute when the time came. The sound of rhythmic creaking metal caught Rin's attention as she once again shifted her gaze to the last recruit hanging...or more like swinging with ease above the ground. 

She had to stifle a laugh as she took in the sight of Sasha with a wistful and far off look in her eye. Completely at ease and seemingly unaffected, she had both her legs extended out in front of her and shifted her weight allowing her to swing almost gracefully back and forth. Rin was actually surprised at the natural agility Potato Girl possessed. The more she focused on her, the more her mind started to wander, causing that strange burning along the back of her neck and cheeks. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a sense of embarrassment as the strange girl clouded her mind. She physically shook her head, trying to dislodge thoughts of Sasha from her mind and refocus on the difficult task ahead of her.

"Don't worry Rin. You'll do fine," Roy whispered reassuringly from behind her, giving her a playful nudge with his elbow, assuming she was shaking due to nerves.

"Oh please, I'm not worried about me," she lied in a joking voice, "I'm worried about YOU. You're massive. It'll be like watching a small titan flailing midair." 

A fire blazed in her amber eyes as her twin gave her a challenging look and folded his tan arms across his wide chest. 

"You're on," he growled as he stepped around her and cut the person in line to the left of him. The bald kid began to protest, but when Roy turned to face him and towered at least a whole foot above him he scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously to himself. 

After the batch of recruits were lowered, Rin and Roy walked to their respective contraptions and turned to face the crowd of recruits staring back with an array of expressions. As she was busy being clipped in, Rin dared to meet the eyes of some of her classmates. Amber eyes made contact with Mikasa first; who gave her a curt nod, before turning her attention back to Eren who was being attached to his lift wires on the left. Armin gave a reassuring smile as her gaze fell on his small frame in the front row of the crowd. Rin's eyes scoured the mass of people, not knowing what they were searching for until they found it. There she was, animatedly arguing with the bald kid off to the side. Sasha briefly stopped her conversation long enough to give a bright smile and a thumbs up, before returning her attention to her friend. 

A feeling of peace flooded her body at the simple gesture the strange girl provided. A frustrated huff left her lips as she accepted the realization that this stranger had an obvious effect on her. Rin looked to her right, stealing one last reassuring glance at Sasha before she heard the turning of the gears and felt the wires attached to the sides of her harness go taught. She closed her eyes, mulling over the observations of the more successful classmates, preparing her body for the challenge she knew was to come. She waited a few seconds, listening to the sounds of grunting coming from both her left and right, and then waited a few seconds more. The sound of the murmuring began to steadily increase in volume. Confused as to what the cause of delay was, she opened her eyes, only to realize she was suspended high in the air, looking over the heads of all her classmates. Rin dared to look down, and saw the ground several feet below her. 

"Unbelievable..." she heard Armin say as his blue eyes met hers in wonder. 

It was strange. She felt no different...almost more comfortable being suspended in the air than tethered to the ground bound by gravity to the world she longed to be free of. Feeling more confident, she decided to test out different techniques. Mimicking Mikasa she relaxed her core, as she began to gently sway as one with the wind, her body rocking back and forth almost mesmerizingly. At this point all eyes were on her. She tested out Jean's technique, and contracted her muscles tight like a coil ready to explode. Rin counteracted the imbalances with ease, making sharp and precise maneuvers on the training wires. After her little show, she heard the overall praise of the class; even catching the approving smirk of Annie Leonhardt. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a shout interrupted.

After being lowered to the ground Rin looked over to see Eren dangling upside down, feet flailing in the air with a concerned Mikasa and Armin rushing to his aid. She rolled her eyes, especially after all the big talk he had done at dinner the night before. 

"Hey!" a winded Roy huffed.

They made their way off to the side as the next set of people took their place below the ODM lift. 

"What happened to keeping it lowkey??" he questioned, his eyebrows cocked.

"Sounds like you're just a sore loser to me," Rin quipped, rolling her eyes as she rubbed the sore spots caused by the harness. 

"That was amazing Rin!!!" Sasha squealed running up, her bald side kick in tow. 

With a look of disdain, Roy shook his head, and walked off to where Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie had congregated. She stopped closely in front of the raven-haired girl, resting her hand on Rin's shoulder as she praised her skills. Such a simple gesture, yet it had her cheeks growing warm, wishing that the thin layer of fabric that separated her skin from Sasha's would melt away. Rin focused on the ground, kicking at a rock that had suddenly become extremely interesting.

"I mean it makes sense. Only geniuses like us could perform like that, am I right??" the cocky kid beside Sasha said confidently. "Conny Springer, nice to meet you!"

"Um...sure..." Rin muttered, the warmth of Sasha's soft hand still lingering in the forefront of her mind.

"See! I told you, even Rin agrees that I am a genius," Conny explained as Sasha mimicked his gestures, only making him more hysterical. "That's why Rin and I are gonna be best friends. I can already tell."

He gives Rin a devilish smirk as he throws his arm around her small shoulders, and begins to walk off, leaving Sasha behind. 

"WHAAATTTT???! We were punished together! If anything, she is MY best friend Conny!" she yells as she chases the duo down, snaking her arm through Rin's.

Rin simply kept quiet, her body going slightly rigid at the overload of sensations, sandwiched between the two as they continued to argue all the way back to the crowd. It had been years since someone had given her physical contact besides the usual brawl's in the back alleys of the underground. She didn't count her brother's playful nudges either. She looked over her shoulder for any sign of Roy, sighing in relief when she couldn't spot him. She dared allow the corner of her lip to pull up into the slightest semblance of a smile as she let herself become swept up in the chaos that was Conny and Sasha. How do I draw the attention of the crazy ones of all people? Roy is not gonna like this...

As the day went on, more and more people failed out. The carts began to fill quickly and transport the disheartened recruits out of the canyon and out of sight, thinning the numbers of the 104th Cadet Corps class drastically. Rin watched the carts disappear over the lip of the horizon, as a mixture of emotions plagued her mind. Is this life really any better? She thought to herself, the last few days flitting by inside her head. Being yelled at and humiliated. Pushed past the brink of exhaustion, with more and more danger as the training evolved. Had it really only been days? How can anyone put up with this for 3 years? Fighting for survival above ground against politics and Titans, or slumming it in the Underground, living the same mundane routine, day in and day out. Suddenly she couldn't tell which was worse. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she ran her hands over her dirtied face, and continued to stare out at the now pinkening sky. 

"It's not worth it," a quiet voice stated from behind her. 

She whipped around, taken completely by surprise at the intruder of her tranquility and self-reflection. A pair of icy blue eyes partially covered by blonde bangs met hers, before returning their gaze to the deceptively beautiful sky. 

"I don't know what you mean," Rin replied flatly, eyeing Annie with a suspicion.

A silent tension fell between the two. Annie hadn't made any attempt to talk to me before, so why the sudden interest? An amused chuckle escaped the blonde's mouth as she shook her head, and shoved her hands into her pockets before finally turning to face the dark-haired girl. 

"Quitting. It isn't worth. Why else would you be staring?" she asked, the question painfully rhetorical. She sighed, a suddenly tired look in her eyes as she continued, "It's no better out there either. We all have a motive, and a role to play. Just remember both, and you'll do just fine."

Rin had never heard this mysterious girl converse with her comrades Reiner and Bertholdt, let alone with anyone else. She almost couldn't believe her ears. She narrowed her eyes at Annie, her amber eyes piercing her icy blues, desperately searching for her true intentions.

"That is quite the piece of advice. So, tell me...what is YOUR motive and role then?" Rin probed.

Her brows pinch together, her face looking more hollow than usual. Almost pained.

"I'm just a recruit like you. Obeying orders," she said vaguely as she turned on her heel to leave.

"And what about your motives Annie?" Rin pressed, blocking her path. Something about this girl put her on edge. 

She barely spared Rin a glance, speaking over her shoulder as she side-stepped and continued on her way, "all I want...is to make it back home."

***

The sound of shuffling feet and conversation filled the air as the tests concluded and everyone made their way to the mess hall. Rin stepped inside, her nose assaulted by the smell of freshly baked bread and a salty tang in the air. She filled her bowl with the vegetable stew, threw a piece of bread in and filled her cup to the top before shuffling past table after table searching for any empty seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Bertholdt, Reiner and Roy crowded together in a back corner speaking in hushed whispers, glancing over their shoulders in paranoia as if they were afraid of being caught. 

"Rin! Over here!" Sasha shouted over the sea of voices in the mess hall, waving her arms like a madwoman, signaling an empty seat beside her, Conny, and Jean. Sasha's excited shouting caught the attention of the sketchy group in the back, as all three of their eyes landed on Rin still standing in the center of the hall. Annie had just taken her seat beside Reiner and whispered something in his ear before her eyes followed suit. Under their scrutinizing gazes she felt as if holes had been bored into her soul, drawing out her very essence before analyzing it under a microscope. Her amber eyes studied her brother's nearly pleading face. He motioned for her to take a seat beside him. 

Rin clenched her jaw torn between the two offers. She grudgingly willed her feet forward before plopping down beside Roy, as she silently ate her food in the stranger's company. A look passed between the four people around the table, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but Roy had visibly relaxed and even bumped his massive shoulder into hers in approval. As Reiner and Bertholdt fell into easy conversation with Roy eagerly chiming in, Rin turned her attention to the other end of the hall where Conny and Sasha laughed loudly with each other, while Jean rolled his eyes in annoyance at their animated antics. Rin wished more than anything to be beside her friend. As their gazes met, Rin could see the faint hurt in the fake smile she was offered before Sasha finished off her food, before turning her attention to stealing Conny's. 

As Rin lay in bed that night, her mind kept drifting towards Sasha. How excited Sasha had been to see her, and the hurt expression on her face when she rejected her. 

"Ugh, this is ridiculous," she muttered under her breath as she tossed and turned, failing to eliminate the guilt she felt at hurting Sasha's feelings. Why do I even care? As if the hurricane of thoughts and emotions inside her head weren't enough, Roy's voice joined the chorus of chaos plaguing her mind as the words "we're here to survive, not make friends" echoed in her subconscious, before sleep finally dragged her under.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a longer chapter. Sorry! More Sasha specific content to come soon. Enjoy!**

As the weeks went by, the recruits fell into a routine. Wake up while the stars still litter the sky, eat, train until their muscles ached, eat, train some more, and when Shadis finally grew tired of the groans and whining he would send everyone to the mess hall for the last meal of the day, hygiene and straight to bed. Day in and day out. In a way, it was almost a comfort as Rin once again rose from her bed before the sun to brush her teeth and do her hair before the rest of the females. Many things around her were a constant whirlwind of change; her relationship with her brother which had become rather strained lately the more he associated with Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. He followed them around like a lost puppy, eager to show his worth no matter the task. It annoyed her. She couldn't comprehend it. LeRoy who once relied on no one and had the fortitude of steel, was now no more than a loyal guard dog to his fellow cadets. More so the fact that he would get angry with her when she refused to follow suit. 

Every day she would eat alone, as their constant stares and whispers grated on her resolve. It seemed no matter where she went, she was under their surveillance, and she couldn't figure out what she had done to draw their attention. Unwilling to yield to her brother's ways, but not wanting to cause anymore harm to their suddenly tumultuous relationship, she refused to eat with the friends he so openly disapproved of. Conny and Sasha would often send hesitant worried glances her way, as she isolated herself from everyone. The concern in Sasha's eyes would send a pang of sadness deep into her very being. There was nothing Rin wanted more than to take comfort in and bond with her friends, but in doing this she knew that would seal her and her brother's fate. The last words her mother spoke to her before she passed suddenly popped into the forefront of her thoughts, as she shuffled wearily down the hall to the washroom. You and your brother are like the 2 sides of a coin. Tied together, both on opposites sides, unable to escape each other. He is so much like your father that boy, so desperate to prove himself, to be special ...but you Rin. You are so much more. When the time comes, please remember the strong woman I raised you to be... 

She glanced into the mirror, and with a satisfied smirk began her morning routine. The most noticeable change had been to her own body. What used to be a dirt-stained bag of skin and bones, was now covered in a lean layer of muscle and awash with glowing tan skin. She washed the taste of morning sleepiness from her mouth and face, and ran her fingers through her black hair untangling the knots that adorned her bed head. The sound of footsteps approaching, set her on edge. No one else was ever up this early. Is it Annie keeping tabs on me again? Why can't they just leave me alone? Her shoulders tensed as she heard the echo of shuffling on the tile floor.

"Oh Rin...I didn't think anyone would be up this early," Sasha said, pausing in the doorway deciding whether or not to return to her room.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief, her body visibly relaxing as she straightened herself in front of the mirror once again and turned to face the brown-haired girl. 

"Neither did I. Don't let me stop you," she said as she motioned to the empty space beside her. 

Sasha cautiously took her place beside Rin, and the both of them quietly continued preparing for another day of cadet life. Sasha took notice as the girl beside her grew gradually frustrated as she struggled to tie up her hair.

"There is a pretty cool hairstyle I can show you...if you want? It will keep the hair out of your face during training," she asked Rin cautiously, afraid that at any moment she would spook and isolate herself again. 

She felt Rin's amber eyes studying her, searching for any sign of deception. After a tense moment of silence, she finally slumped in defeat and quietly replied, "that would be nice. Thank you."

Sasha felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest as she took her place behind the slightly shorter girl with a smile on her face and began to work her fingers through beautiful black hair. As she worked more water into Rin's hair to capture the little rebellious pieces of hair that dared escape, she felt the girl shudder beneath her hands, causing a blush to creep onto her cheeks. As she continued working the sides of her hair into a braid, she curiously leaned aside trying to capture the expression of her friend. She couldn't help the way her heart sweetly ached as she saw Rin's usually furrowed brows completely relaxed and her pinched and constantly calculating eyes had fallen closed. This was the most at ease she had seen the amber eyed cadet since the ODM aptitude test. With deft and nimble hands, Sasha had turned what was a messy bird's nest into a hairdo fit for a master huntress.

"All done!" Sasha exclaimed excitedly waking the snoozing girl, "What do you think??"

Rin's eyes fluttered open and the reflection that stood before her had her mouth agape in surprise. She turned her head from side to side, taking in her new appearance. Her hands traced the sides and crown of her head where her hair had been braided into three columns into a surprisingly sturdy but elegant bun on her head, while the rest of her black hair fell in a thick wave down her back and across her shoulders. 

"It's amazing! Is it strange that I feel...strong?" she asked softly, eyes cast down in slight embarrassment.

"Not at all. Where I come from, that hairstyle is worn by only the most fierce and talented hunters in the village. It seemed...fitting for you," she responded kindly, placing her hand on her Rin's shoulder. 

All too quickly the contact was gone, as Sasha went about preparing for the rest of the day as well. She watched curiously as Sasha pulled her hair up into a simple ponytail, before packing her belongings back into her satchel and making her way towards the female's hallway.

"Why don't you do your hair like this?" Rin asked as she rushed out of the washroom after her.

Sasha shrugged her shoulders before fiddling with the worn satchel in her hands.

"I haven't earned it yet," she said with a seriousness; surprising compared to her usual goofy and playful demeanor.

The sound of hinges squeaking in protest as cadets filed out of their rooms filled the hall, signifying the end of their conversation. Sasha gave a radiant smile before hurrying down the hall. Probably to be first in line for breakfast, Rin thought as she chuckled to herself making her way back to stow her hygiene gear and put on her uniform. 

For a reason she couldn't understand, as she slid the pieces of her uniform on it felt different. It felt...right. Remember the strong woman I raised you to be... As she donned her orange jacket, the voices of her roommates pulled her from her inner monologue. 

"Wow Rin...you look amazing! It's like you were made for this or something," Mina gushed as she fixed her bed and wiped the sleep from her wide eyes. 

"Yeah seriously, you look ready to take on the titans by yourself," Christa praised as she pushed Ymir's arm off her shoulder and rushed to the washroom to get ready. 

"You look strong," a snarky voice said, as the tall freckled face girl made her way over and stood directly in front of Rin.

"I know you well enough, Ymir, to know you don't give compliments for the fun of it," Rin retorted rolling her eyes as she put her hands on her hips and met her eyes defiantly, "what's the catch?"

"Nothing. You just look stronger today. Strong enough not to take shit from anyone else," she says with a knowing look before winking and striding off to go pester Christa.

Ymir's words hung heavy in the air, the unspoken meaning behind them nearly suffocating her. She was right. It was about time. Rin straightened her shoulders, and walked out of the room with her held high. Her late mother's words of encouragement and love wrapped around her body and soul like armor, shielding her for the unseen battle she knew was to come. 

****

"You've improved over the last couple weeks," Mikasa praised as she helped pick Rin off the ground for at least the dozenth time since they started sparring. Rin had thought she would excel just as easily in hand-to-hand combat as she did with the ODM training. She learned quickly; she had been wrong. She was by no means a weak opponent. On the contrary, she was quite naturally gifted from her time spent brawling in the Underground, but compared to a specimen like Mikasa? She may as well have been as adept at combat as Eren was at getting along with Jean. 

"Try shifting your weight like this," Mikasa instructed as she walked Rin through the motions of a complex set of defensive techniques, "and that should give you the upper hand."

"I appreciate all your help Mikasa," Rin said, stretching out her muscles before repeating the technique over and over again until it was engrained in her memory. "But I am good on getting my ass handed to me. I'm gonna go chill with Conny and Sasha," she admitted before giving the grey eyed girl a sheepish smile. 

Mikasa simply nodded her head and muttered something about needing to find Eren, as Rin located the dynamic duo in the back corner of the training lot. The two were engaged in an intense battle of... rather interesting fighting stances. A smile immediately snaked its way onto Rin's face as she approached the two, their bickering and laughter bringing a sense of warmth and security she had missed dearly. 

"Mind if I join you?" she asked hesitantly, acutely aware of the distance she had created lately. 

"Well, I suppose...but only if you explain to Sasha that my form is superior!!!" he shouted as he raised his arms above his head and balanced on one foot, looking about as foreboding as a leaf flitting in the wind. 

With a snort, Sasha gently pushed him causing him to topple over and splay out in the dirt. He exaggeratedly groaned and rolled around, his antics tearing down any walls and restraint that Rin had built over the last few weeks. She burst into a fit of laughter with the two, and spent the next hour arguing good naturedly with her friends. 

"Man...I've missed you guys," she admitted, before she could stop the words from tumbling out. 

The two ceased their laughing and shared an uneasy look before Sasha spoke.

"Well...you didn't have to miss us. You kept pushing us farther and farther away, all because your brother doesn't like us," she said as she took a seat on the ground, the other two following suit. 

"Yeah, I mean what is that about?" Conny growled, "how could you not like us??" he argued as he gestured between him and Sasha.

Rin pulled her knees to her chest in an attempt to comfort herself. Unable to meet her comrade's eyes, she sat there silently for a moment wishing the ground would just swallow her up. Sensing her obvious discomfort, Sasha slid closer to her amber eyed friend allowing their arms to brush together. After a deep breath and the comfort of Sasha's warmth, she angled her face up allowing the both of them to see her tortured expression. 

"I'm sorry...I know it's my fault. I wish things weren't so complicated," she sighed, picking at her blouse nervously before continuing, "my brother isn't a bad guy. He is just...lost right now and I can't give up on him. He's the only family I have left," she admitted, her voice cracking as her eyes filled up with unshed tears.

At this rare display of vulnerability and emotion, both Conny and Sasha slid their arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

"You're wrong Rin. He isn't the only family you have left," Conny said softly as he finally loosed you from his loving grasp. 

As her eyes met both of theirs filled with genuine affection and kindness, her heart fluttered in a way she had never felt before. For the first time in her short harsh life, she felt a sense of belonging. Sandwiched between the two most unlikely of friends, she felt like she was finally home. 

"What the hell Rin! Are you trying to fail?" an angry voice came from behind the trio still seated on the ground.

The combat training was nearly at its end for the day, and upon seeing Rin with the class clowns, Roy decided to take matters into his own hands. If she couldn't make decisions to secure their future together, he would have to do it for her. This is for her own good, he thought to himself after the words left his curled lips. The sound of his shouting had drawn the attention of nearly everyone in the vicinity, as the pairs of sparring cadets paused and turned their attention toward the commotion.

"Relax Roy, I trained with Mikasa for over an hour. I was just taking a little breather and catching up with my friends," Rin responded calmly as she rose to her feet under his scrutinizing gaze.

He just grunted at her response as he eyed the two still sitting on the floor with a look of disgust. Rin had had just about enough, as she stepped in between them and his massive frame; breaking his piercing line of sight.

"Relax?? In case you forgot why we're here, how about I give you a little reminder. Ready yourself Rinlee, let's see how good of a teacher Mikasa really is," he snarled as he took an offensive stance in front of her with his arms raised by his face and his legs staggered; reminding her eerily of Annie.

She could not believe her eyes. Her brother, her twin, her only family left in this unforgiving world had actually lost his mind and threatened her. At this blatant challenge, an anger she could no longer contain boiled up to the surface, threatening to spill over. All of the memories of their difficult childhood and the things they endured together flashed before her eyes, only fueling the fire within her as she stared at the stranger who wore her twin's face. 

"Do I need to remind you whose ass always needed saving Roy?" she chuckled as she slung the rhetorical question at him. 

He clenched his fists, and set his sharp jaw visibly angered and ready for a brawl.

"Roy...you do this, and there is no going back," she said flatly, as her amber eyes searched for any sign that her brother was still in there.

Conny and Sasha had risen to their feet, both lending encouraging words to their friend. Rin couldn't help but notice the worried look in Sasha's big brown eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. Soon enough the entire class had gathered around the twins, eagerly awaiting the showdown that was to come. Rin spotted Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie behind her brother, quietly conspiring and even seeming to encourage her twin's aggressive behavior. Mikasa, Armin, Eren and Jean joined the dynamic duo backing Rin as she got into a defensive stance, readying herself for whatever was to come. 

"I'll save you Rin, even if it's from yourself," he whispered, as an almost sad expression on his face; soon replaced by a scowl as he launched himself forward.

Rin sidestepped his charge with ease, and immediately began calculating possible attacks and their counters in her head. He definitely moved faster now, and had much better form no doubt from his training with Annie. His massive size put her at an obvious disadvantage when it came to strength, but his stamina and speed were still no match for her. I just have to wear him out, she surmised as she dodged another jab. Roy had never been the most talented fighter, but he had grit and a temper. That made him dangerous. The two danced around each other for a while, sizing each other up, calculating, and feeling out their opponent. For every attack he threw, Rin countered and returned with 2 quick strikes of her own. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but as time went on, he grew increasingly frustrated. She met him blow for blow, unyielding and unrelenting. Her muscles ached with soreness after every block, with the occasional one nearly knocking her over; but she refused to back down. She refused to surrender. All her life she had been told who she was, what to do, and who to be. Rin had had enough, and after years of bottling it up, her emotions had been set free, her fists and legs their vessel.

As Rin awaited his next attack, she saw his body weight shifting, indicating he was going to throw a punch. She got into position ready to counteract his strike, when suddenly she felt the wind knocked out of her as she was thrown to the ground by a reversal leg sweep right into her midsection. She hadn't seen it coming. She would have been impressed if the pain in her side hadn't seized her every thought. She managed to pick herself up off the ground and sat on her knees, her breath coming in short quick bursts as she struggled for air. Sensing a moment of opportunity, Roy tackled his sister into the ground, pinning her to the floor.

"It didn't have to come to this. From now on, you do as I say. First things first, ditch the idiots you call friends. Got it?" he boomed above her; eyebrow cocked in triumph. 

"Rin!" Sasha yelled, as began to rush forward, before being caught in the grasp of Conny and Jean.

Like a damn breaking, she felt a white-hot surge of energy fill her entire body as her rage broke free, manifesting itself as a red haze that settled over her vision and willing her muscles to resist. With a cry almost primal, she lifted her hips throwing her opponent off balance before winding her legs around his torso. With impressive speed and force, she threw her weight back down, sending her brother on his back; his arm caught in a powerful arm bar. As she pulled taught, she could hear his anguished cries at the strain she had put on his trapped limb. 

"Do you yield, brother?" she spat the last word out as if the word itself tainted her tongue.

As their blazing eyes met, she knew his answer. He grunted as he struggled to find a way out of his precarious position. Rin knew that if he lost only by submission, it wouldn't be enough. She needed to break his ego, and to do that, she would need more than a tap out. After one more strong pull to his entrapped arm, she released him and rose back to her feet; motioning for him to do the same. Laughter trickled through the crowd, enraging him even more. His movements became erratic and desperate, as he struggled to land a shot. Growing weary, Rin mimicked the move Mikasa had showed her earlier. She turned, allowing her opponent to think her back was exposed and unprotected. After feeling a massive arm snake around her shoulders, Rin knew she had him. She peered just over her shoulder and sent him a murderous smile. The moment she saw his stormy eyes widen in what she thought was fear, was the moment he knew he made a huge mistake. With all of their momentum combined, she grabbed his forearm, tucked her hips and threw his huge body over her shoulder and into the ground with a crushing thud. 

Rin then took a position behind him, and ensnared his neck in a choke hold. He desperately clawed at her arms, but they were locked in tight and steadily squeezing; cutting off his supply of oxygen. As she stood there, choking the air from her twin's lungs, she glared daggers at the three people who were also responsible for their situation. As her fiery amber eyes met Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie's it had become clear she was no longer going to take any more. 

"Enough," she growled finally releasing the now unconscious body as it slammed unceremoniously into the ground, never breaking eye contact with her brother's puppeteers. With what was probably shock, and possibly admiration, the three of them slightly nodded their heads and disappeared back into the crowd, not even bothering to take Roy with them. 

Upon seeing a huge crowd, Shadis shoved his way to the inner circle where the DeLuca twins were standing. Well...Rin was standing, while Roy was lying in a pathetic heap on the ground. Her friends had explained that it was just training taken a bit too far, as Rin stood there staring at her brother face down on the ground. He was escorted to medical by Shadis and the other instructors as the cadets were released from training and ordered to go about the rest of their day. As the recruits shuffled off the training grounds, Rin realized she couldn't will her body to move. She stood there, rigid, as people walked past her as if she was merely a ghost, contrary to being the center of attention just moments before. That's what she felt like...hollow and invisible. 

As the training grounds emptied, she finally allowed herself to feel. Tears that she been holding back, spilled down her cheeks freely while her shoulders shook, silent sobs wracking her body. What little energy she had vanished, and she crumpled to the floor once again. She was glad she was alone, grateful no one could see her in this weak state. But secretly she yearned to be held, comforted and cared for by the one person who could make her feel anything but this. As if she had summoned her, she felt a pair of soft hands on her shoulders. She turned her tear-streaked face to the side, catching a pair of concerned brown eyes staring back. She allowed herself to be pulled into another embrace as she cried freely and openly for the first time in her life. She cried for the death of her mother, she cried for her traumatizing childhood, but most of all she cried because of the aching hole in her heart that her brother had left. Through it all, the brown-haired girl just sat there, rubbing soothing circles into Rin's back and whispering words of encouragement so soft the words could have been carried away by the wind. 

As sobs turned to sniffles, Rin finally disentangled herself from Sasha's warm embrace, a deep red flushing across her cheeks and down her neck.

"Are you alright?" Sasha asked tentatively, as she studied the puffy eyed girl beside her.

"I think so. Just a little embarrassed if we're being honest," she admitted as she wiped what traces of tears dared cling to her tan cheeks.

A curious look formed on Sasha's innocent face.

"Here I thought it had to do with your brother. Why are you embarrassed?" she asked genuinely confused.

Rin couldn't help but smile at the way her nose crinkled when she made that face.

"It did sort of. I don't like being weak. Especially not in front of other people," she stated matter of factly, focusing on picking at the dirt under her fingernails from the afternoons training.

"Crying isn't weakness, it's perfectly normal. I cried just yesterday when Jean told me I couldn't have his potato," she explained in an attempt to comfort her friend. She continued, "in my village we have a saying. Crying is done by those who have been strong for too long."

Rin sat there and pondered that for a moment as the two of them sat alone on the training grounds staring off into the darkening sky once again. The memory of their first day of training popped into her mind, making her smile at Potato Girl sitting next to her. 

"Seems like we always end up here. Watching the sunset," she said more to herself than anything. 

The girl beside her just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders before saying, "I don't mind. Next time bring snacks."

As the sky turned from radiant pink to darkening purple, they both knew it was time to head in. Heavens forbid they were on training grounds after hours and Shadis found out.

"Thank you, Sasha," she said breaking the silence once more.

"Of course. You're not alone Rin. We are in this together," she said as she rose to her feet, pulling Rin up with her.

As they shuffled back to the mess hall, Rin couldn't help but look back on the events of the day as her mother's words once again ran threw her chaotic mind. An uneasy feeling began pooling in her stomach at the uncertainty of what her and Roy's future would hold. A sense of foreboding lodged itself in the deep recesses of her thoughts. As she looked at the babbling girl beside her, and thought about the friends that stood behind her, a small swell of warmth nestled in her chest. She would be ready for whatever was to come, as long as her newfound friends were by her side. They would make it, together.


	5. Chapter 5

*Not an official chapter, but a scene between Rin and Sasha after the fight. Fluff and comfort content. Honestly I didn't think it would be this long, but here we are LOL **

A grimace crossed her face as she collapsed on her bed, exhausted after washing the sweat and grime of combat training off her lean body. Rin let out a frustrated huff as she lifted her blouse, revealing a dark purple bruise forming on the skin of her midsection where her brother's leg dealt a punishing blow. As her hunger and pain warred through her mind, she decided against getting dinner as her side continued to throb excruciatingly. She kicked off her boots and laid on her bed, tossing and turning in vain to find a comfortable position.

"Have you seen Rin?" Sasha asked as she stuffed her face with the meal in front of her.

She looked between Conny, Jean, Mikasa, Armin and Eren; and was met with shoulder shrugs and I don't know. A brow creased her forehead as she shoveled down the last of her food with impressive speed, and set off to find her friend. As she walked down the halls in the direction of the girl's rooms, she heard a quiet whimpering coming from behind one of the doors. She walked up to it and gently knocked, waiting for an answer that never came. Gently she cracked open the door and stepped through, her eyes adjusting the dimly lit space. 

To the left tucked in a corner was Rin, curled up on her sheets as she clutched at her midsection as tears silently slid down her cheeks. She quickly closed the distance and hesitated only momentarily before taking a seat on the edge of the injured girl's bed. Only once she had felt the shift of her mattress did Rin realize someone had come in. 

"How bad is it?" Sasha asked softly, as she attempted to move the sheets to examine her injuries.

Instinctively, Rin's hand shot out and latched onto the brown-haired girl's wrist in a vise like grip. A few beats of tense silence passed between the two before Rin unburied her face from her pillow and met the other girls' eyes, releasing her wrist before muttering an apology between grunts of pain. As Sasha took in Rin's haggard appearance, a familiar ache pulled at her heart. The same twinge of sadness she felt when she saw Rin isolate herself in the mess hall and during training day after day. The same tug at her heart strings when she saw how vulnerable the fight between her twin had made her. She hated seeing Rin in distress, and she would do anything to make it better.

"You just...caught me off...g-guard," Rin admitted painfully as she realized Sasha was the girl that sat beside her.

"No, it was my fault. An animal is the most dangerous when wounded and cornered," she explained as she fiddled with her hands in her lap, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her again.

A strained chuckle escaped Rin's lips as she joked, "did you just call me an animal??"

"Oh! No! I didn't mean-" she sputtered nervously.

Rin took the sputtering girl's hands in her free one, capturing her attention once again. She soothingly ran her finger across the top of her knuckles before giving a squeeze.

"I was just joking Sasha," she said before reluctantly untangling their woven fingers. She couldn't help but notice the deep blush that had spread across the potato girl's cheeks, and the way she fidgeted on her bedside. She was about to tease her about it, when her midsection cramped once again, sending her into another whimpering episode as she clutched her side. Sasha's heart sank at the sight. She slid closer and placed her hand between Rin's shoulder blades, rubbing soothing circles until her agonizing episode had subsided. 

"Hey," Sasha cooed softly, "please. Let me see."

Without protest, Rin slowly rolled herself off of her side and onto her back and lifted her shirt just high enough to expose the discolored and swollen skin. Sasha's brows knit together, as she absentmindedly ghosted her fingers along her torso where purple skin met tan. An expression resembling anger flashed across her face as she took in the sight of her friend laid up in bed a whimpering, trembling mess. Just as quickly, the mask crumbled revealing a look of concern and worry. 

"We need to wrap it. It's going to hurt, but it will help with the swelling," Sasha said as she fixed Rin's shirt and pulled her sheets back over her. She carefully slid off the edge of the mattress and straightened her jacket before starting towards the door.

"Wait!" Rin yelped in pain as she tried to sit up at Sasha's absence. "Please...don't go..."

A smile made its way across Sasha's lips, as she snuck a glance over her shoulder at Rin's disheveled appearance; such a stark contrast from her usual calculating, focused and determined self.

"I'll be right back. Promise," she reassured her, as she stepped out into the hallway and made her way out of the barracks.

The stars twinkled overhead as she made her way around the corner and strode towards the med bay. She would like how bright the stars are tonight, she thought to herself as she opened the door; waving to the on-call staff, as she made her way to the supply closet overflowing with unused medical supplies. She scoured the shelves until her face lit up with relief as she found the wrap needed to bind Rin's injury. As she made her way back into the front of the clinic, she came face to face with Roy. She gave him a hard stare as she approached the hulking figure blocking the door. He simply stared through her with sharp eyes.

"Sasha, right?" he asked, his gravelly voice breaking the silence.

She simply nodded and attempted to slip past him, an uncomfortable feeling knotting in the pit of her stomach.

He physically blocked her exit with his arm, as he grumbled, "you don't know what you're getting yourself into. When you discover you can't handle her, I'll be waiting."

The little fear she had of this menacing figure looming over, was quickly overshadowed by the anger she felt at the way he talked about her. As if she was no more than a wild animal who needed taming, to serve someone else's beck and call. She instantly regretted the comment she had made to Rin earlier, after how similarly it had paralleled her twin's insult.

"If you don't leave her alone, a chokehold will be the least of your worries," she growled as she pushed past his large frame, nearly throwing herself off balance as she exited the building. She had surprised even herself at how protective she had become of her friend. She didn't feel this need to defend anyone else like this. Not even her closest of friends. Not Conny. Not Jean. Nor Mikasa, Eren or Armin. She mulled these feeling around in her head as she snuck back into the barracks and quietly crept back into Rin's room; silently hoping that the others hadn't returned from dinner and their night time routine. 

She felt a wave of relief when she investigated the room and saw only Rin. Several torturous minutes later, Rin had the wrap done tightly around her midsection as she settled breathlessly back into her bed. 

"So, how do you know all of this? I mean...it's impressive," she praised as she moved over, making room for Sasha on her bed before patting the empty space beside her. Seeing the open and somewhat nervous expression Rin wore on her face at the invitation, she gingerly slid next to her and sat comfortably against her headboard. She could see Rin visibly relax into the mattress at their close proximity. 

"I learned everything I know from my father," she explained as she stole quick glances before training her gaze back down to her hands which rested in her lap. As the minutes went by, the two got lost in deep conversation. Rin listened intently, leaning her head against Sasha's side as she excitedly rambled on about her hometown village of Dauper, their proud hunting traditions, and what she missed the most and looked forward to about going home. 

The sound of the door opening and other girls' voices spilling into the room, snapped Sasha out of her babble filled haze. She turned to Rin, only to see the dark-haired girl slumbering beside her, a serene and almost happy look gracing her face. Her chest rose and fell evenly as a light snore left her slightly parted lips, leaving Sasha unable to do anything but stare as butterflies fluttered mercilessly in her stomach. Before she could stop herself, she found herself brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. The feeling of Rin's skin against her fingers left her reeling. A tingling sensation clung to the pads of fingers where they stroked against her soft skin. 

As she heard footsteps approaching, she recoiled her hand as if she had been burned; face turning bright red from neck to the tips of her ears. She cradled the hand that had caressed Rin's face, afraid to lose the already fleeting memory of her touch. After pulling the blankets over Rin's comatose form, she quietly retreated back to her room. After she shed her unnecessary layers, Sasha lay in her bed, the images of Rin sleeping, pleasantly flooding her mind. How is it even possible to care this much, she wondered as a yawn escaped her mouth. She curled up, missing the warmth that her body provided. She brought her hands to her chest, savoring the sensation of Rin's feather soft skin, letting the tingly and bubbly feeling carry her off into a restful slumber with a smile on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

An eerie quiet settled throughout the forest, as instructors are scattered throughout, patiently awaiting the recruits for their final test. Keith Sadies stood on the elevated platform with clipboard in hand; nestled in the canopy, overlooking the course with a hawk like gaze. These last 3 years have turned these sniveling brats into passable soldiers, he thought to himself as he heard the distinct hissing of gas being expelled from ODM gear. 

He scribbled his assessments on each recruit as they burst into the clearing with the speed and ferocity of a seasoned killing machine. His paper filled quickly as the cadets maneuvered through trees and in their squads in complex offensive and defensive formations, snatching napes from wooden titans of various sizes with their razor-sharp blades. The elite easily separated themselves from the rest of the class, as they flew through the exercise with ease. His paper showed as follows...

Final Assessments:

-Mikasa Ackerman: Top of the class, and excels at any task put in front of her. Exceptional talent bound to lead the Corps one day. Driven by desire to protect her classmates, especially Eren.

-Eren Jaeger: Overall quite average in every aspect and lackluster in the classroom. Possesses a drive that is unmatched, but is rash and jumps in head first to dangerous situations.

-Jean Kirstein: Use of ODM gear and agility is of the highest caliber, but is abrasive and vain, causing friction amongst the other recruits.

-Bertholdt Hoover: Quite talented, but lacks the conviction to make decisions. Hesitant. Not leader material.

-Reiner Braun: Very strong and capable soldier, is a role model amongst his peers. Second only to Mikasa.

-Annie Leonhardt: Excels in combat, and often overshadowed by peers in group missions. Prefers solitude and does not work well with others.

-Connie Springer: Lacks comprehension skills and is undoubtedly the worst in the classroom. Due to small stature, he is quick on his feet and appears to have quite natural combat capabilities. 

-Sasha Braus: Exhibits a mastery of hunting skills, and has a surprisingly keen repertoire of intuition. Unpredictable at best and compulsory make her a liability.

Leroy DeLuca: Strong. Obedient. Loyal. Possess the right traits to be a great soldier, but is easily influenced by others. Need for validation makes him weak and morally questionable. 

Rinlee DeLuca: Has blended in so well with the masses, an accurate assessment of her skill is unknown at this time. Repeated confrontation with authority. Mastered ODM gear with ease, but reluctant to put forth any effort in training.

**

"Sasha! Titan ahead!! Flank left!" Connie shouted as he and his squad flew through the trees at impressive speed, a blur of steel and words.

Up ahead in a clearing was a 12m titan dummy towering above two smaller 5m titans on either side of it. Conny, Sasha, Rin and Annie split into engagement formation; with Sasha and Connie taking the smaller ones on the flanks, while Rin and Annie landed on the branches above waiting for the signal to attack the bigger titan from above. The two perched above the trees give each other a nod as they watch their squad below, waiting for them to take out the smaller titans. Connie attached his hooks, and sped toward the titan at whistling speed before cutting a decent sized chunk out of the sack representing the nape. Sasha was taking longer than anticipated to get into position, and Annie was growing impatient, shifting restlessly from above. Before the signal was given, the blonde jumped from her perch and barreled down with blades drawn and a murderous look on her face. Rin rolled her eyes in annoyance at Annie's selfish behavior as she descended with deadly accuracy; only to realize Sasha was just beneath her as she finally cleared the trees and was preparing to attack the smaller titan on the right. 

"No...NO! SASHA PULL BACK!!" she screamed as she launched herself and engaged her ODM gear, spiraling down towards the brown-haired cadet at breakneck speed. Her blood pounded in her ears, as she gripped her handles with a death like force, willing herself to go faster as the world moved around her in a blur. Rin was only a few feet away, as she saw Annie's blade in its powerful arc, unable to stop the momentum of her attack. With a growl she propelled herself forward grabbing Sasha by the waist, who was focused solely on the titan in front of her, and pulling her from harms way as she latched her hooks onto a nearby tree. 

"Slingshot!!!" the two heard Connie yell from the sidelines as they glided through the air. Sasha and Rin looked at each other with a mischievous grin before landing safely against the side of tree. The amber eyed cadet released her hooks and with the assistance of gravity began to fall towards the ground with Sasha still tucked safely in her grasp. Just before hitting the ground, the distinct sound of hissing gas and the crunch of wood echoed through the clearing as her hooks sunk into the untouched 5m titan. The two raced just above the surface of the ground as the wire reeled relentlessly. With a grunt Rin swung her momentum up catapulting the two of them high into the air, before releasing Sasha as she cut the nape of the titan and landed safely on the other side. 

With a soft thud, Rin was once again returned to the ground as the rest of the squad congregated around her. 

"Nice save DeLuca," Connie panted, lightly punching her arm. 

She leveled Annie with a flat stare and stated, "I shouldn't have had to save her. You...," Rin spat between clenched teeth as she shoved a finger into the shorter blonde girl's chest, "were supposed to wait for the signal."

Annie simply huffed and pushed Rin's finger out of the way before retorting in a monotone voice, "in a real combat situation if we waited for bird brain to take out her target, a titan of that size could have killed our entire squad. I did what needed to be done," she finished before turning on her heel and swinging off deeper into the forest. 

An uncomfortable silence fell between the three as the truth in Annie's words smothered them like a cloud of smoke. As the years flew by and the training intensified, bonds between cadets were either broken, or solidified by the blood sweat and tears they shed. Rin and Connie became quite close, often being labeled class clowns when it was just the two of them; pulling pranks and getting into other shenanigans together. Sasha and Rin however were inseparable. One never went anywhere without the other. As their friendship grew, so did their more intimate feelings for each other; from stealing glances and flustered moments, to holding hands, soft caresses and breathtaking embraces of lips. 

Armin easily became the emotional support friend of the group, often easing hard feelings, or boosting spirits when need be, while Eren became the unofficial motivational speaker as his words of passion inspired others.

A deep-set frown formed on Rin's brow as she pinched her eyes shut and tried to calm herself, before a soft warm hand cupped her cheek. She looked up into a pair of big brown eyes, scanning her face with a hint of concern. She covered Sasha's hand with her own, before turning her face into the contact and placing a gentle kiss to her palm. A small giggle escaped Sasha's lips, immediately breaking the dampened mood in Rin's mind. 

"Alright lovebirds, let's get back in the air, find Annie, and finish strong," Connie said, as he fakes gagging before launching himself into the air with the other two following hot on his tail.

Hmm...interesting. Astounding situational awareness, exhibits mastery of ODM maneuverability, impressive body control and the willingness to endanger her life for her team. There is hope for you yet, Sadies summarizes as he scratches his bald head just above the clearing where he watched the entire scene unfold. As quickly as his semi-impressed expression appears, it is gone. It was your dying wish for me to protect them... I am doing my best Gwen, but she isn't making it easy for me. She gets her best qualities from you, and the worst from me. Defiant. Naïve. Spirited, he grieved internally. Replaced with a look resembling sorrow, he marks her score down yet again.

***

The dark sky overhead littered with celestial jewels made Rin smile, before she returned her attention to the front of the formation. Two large torches burned brightly, painting the ground with silhouettes of the soldiers standing around her. The shadows danced freely as the soft light emanating from the flames cast the training grounds in an ethereal glow. The sound of footsteps and a loud booming voice interrupted the reverie of her inner thoughts.

"Congratulations. If you are standing here, you have graduated from titan fodder to rookie soldiers!" Sadies' voice echoed in the darkness. The hum of excitement at the realization that this was the last night of being a recruit was palpable. He continued on, "I will now name the top ten students of the 104th cadet corps. When I call your name, step forward. Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Annie Leonhardt, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, and lastly Krista Lenz!"

I can't believe they did it. That's my girl, she chanted inwardly as she watched Connie and Sasha proudly take their place in front of their peers. She devoured Sasha with her amber eyes, admiring the way she stood tall, fist over her heart and face set in determination. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. As their eyes met, Rin gave her a playful wink, making it difficult for Sasha to maintain proper bearing and etiquette. 

"From here, you will pledge to one of three regiments. MP Regiment which is reserved for only those in the top 10, the Garrison Regiment which guards and maintains the walls, and the Scout Regiment that explores beyond the safety of our walls and into the unknown. Whichever regiment you choose...GIVE YOUR HEARTS! DISMISSED!" his crass voice cracks like a whip through the night. Cadets mill about aimlessly waiting for the feast in the mess hall to be served. 

Rin feels a large hand on her shoulder and is surprised to see it attached to none other than Commandant Sadies himself. She shrugs him off and levels him with an indifferent stare as an excited Connie and Sasha come running up. They stop short and pretend to be busy while attempting to eavesdrop on their encounter.

"Sir, is there something that you need?" she asked curiously.

"Yes actually. As you are well aware you did not land in the top ten, therefore eliminating your chances of being in the Military Police," he stated rather vaguely. 

She just stood there with a suspicious expression before replying, "yes sir, I know."

He looked almost uncomfortable as he shifted his weight and ran his hands over his creased tan face before continuing, "and due to your final assessment, I am afraid that you are disqualified from joining the Scout Regiment. Your lack of initiative and resistance to authority make you a liability outside the walls."

The revelation left her head spinning. A chuckle escaped her lips as she looked at the bald man towering over her incredulously. She took a step back and began pacing furiously back and forth.

"You've had it out for me since day one," she snarled at him as she continued to pace, her thoughts and emotions running haywire. She continued in a clipped tone, "you should want me to join the Scouts if you loathe me this much. I'll be dead in no time!"

He gripped her shoulders once more, stopping her pacing and forced her to meet his gaze. She squirmed under his touch, as his fingers dug into her skin almost painfully.

"You don't understand...I am doing this to protect you! You are just like I was when I was young. This is for your own good," he said in an almost pleading voice, which was quite out of character compared to his usual gruff I don't give a shit about any of you attitude.

She wrenched herself from his grasp as she shouted back, "I am nothing like you! Don't think I haven't heard the stories. How you got thousands of people killed under your command. Instead of taking responsibility you resigned and resorted to bullying kids to make yourself feel important. To feel special. Well, you're nothing. Just a washed up has been hell bent on ruining my life by projecting his failures on me. I am no longer a recruit; therefore, you hold no command over me. I will enlist in whatever regiment I see fit, and YOU will not stop me."

She was breathing hard and furiously wiping at her face, unwilling to let a single frustrated unshed tear slide down her cheek. Connie and Sasha were no longer pretending and were blatantly staring at the two with wide eyes and shocked expressions. 

His arms dropped to his sides as he inhaled deeply, schooling his expression into a mask of stoicism once more. 

"Captain Woermann of the Garrison Regiment has already been notified of you and your brothers impending arrival. What's done is done. You will thank me one day, even if you don't understand it now," he explained wearily.

"Great, I can't even escape Roy," she seethed, her body visibly trembling.

He spoke in a trance like state saying, "like the two sides of a coin," before turning on his heel and striding off into the night.

Those words spoken on her mother's dying breath that so often echoed through her mind stopped her dead in her tracks, and suddenly she found it hard to breath. How could he possibly... She didn't realize how hard her fists had been clenched until she relaxed at the feeling of slender arms wrapped around her waist, stretching and flexing the fingers that had gone numb. 

"Well, it looks like you're joining the Garrison Regiment! Congratulations," Connie said enthusiastically, trying to break the tension. 

Rin forced a small smile to her lips as she pulled out of Sasha's embrace and laced their fingers together. 

"Come on, I know Sasha is dying to eat," Rin declared as she led the way to the mess hall, shoving down her tumultuous emotions to be dealt with at another time.

A small squeeze from their interlocked hands, and she knew Sasha wasn't fooled by her façade. She knew her inside and out, better than anyone, and when Rin was ready to open up Sasha would be patiently waiting. With an encouraging smile and a quick peck on the cheek they proceeded forward. As the three entered the mess hall, they were surrounded by an excited chaos. Sounds of happy chatter filled the small space as the aroma of freshly baked food hung heavily in the air. The trio filled their trays and made their way to a back table, taking seats by Mikasa, Armin and Eren. Rin chuckled as Sasha inhaled her food, barely stopping long enough to chew. After picking lightly at her dinner she pushed her tray towards Sasha, who graciously accepted, by giving Rin a huge smile; exposing the half-masticated food in her mouth. Rin just shook her head and brushed a stray hair behind her...friend's...ear before resting her calloused hand on the brown-haired graduate's thigh underneath the table centering herself at the heavenly contact; reluctantly returning her attention to the conversation at hand.

"So, what regiment are you all joining?" Armin asked innocently, straining to be heard over the noise in the hall.

This of course led Eren into a tirade about joining the Scouts and slaughtering all Titans, as Mikasa absentmindedly nodded her head alongside him. Rin felt a pang of anger and ultimately sadness at the realization...all the friends, no...family, she made were going to leave her behind. She was the only one going to the Garrison Regiment. Armin and Mikasa were going to follow Eren no matter where he went. Connie bragged non-stop about joining the MP regiment with Jean. Sasha had made no mention of what she intended to do, but Rin would never try and sway her decision for her own benefit. She wanted more than anything for Sasha to be happy...even if that meant letting her go. Her hand gradually tightened around Sasha's leg as she was swept up in the tidal wave of thoughts plaguing her mind. A small breathy gasp snapped her back to reality.

The entire table went silent, all eyes on Sasha as her face turned bright red. At the sound, Rin instantly released her grip on her lean thigh and her eyebrows shot up as she stared at her blushed face transfixed. That glorious sound, heated her entire body, an unfamiliar yet pleasant heat settling in the pit of her stomach and between her legs. 

"Sasha, are you feeling alright?" Armin asked, eyeing the girl worriedly. 

She quickly recovered, shoving the last bite of food off Rin's plate in her mouth, making it a point to avoid all eye contact after that sound escaped her mouth. "Food...so good..." she mumbled around the potato bits yet to be swallowed. Felt...so good...she thought to herself as she mourned the absence of heat and pressure from Rin's powerful hand.

Sasha abruptly stood, and bolted from the mess hall, dragging a surprised and sputtering Rin along with her. They ran giggling in the dark, until they rounded a corner and Sasha suddenly pushed the amber-eyed woman roughly against the barracks wall, their noses touching. 

"Sasha?! What are you doing??" Rin sputtered as her wrists were pinned by her sides, Sasha's warm breath tickling her face.

Sasha dipped her head and placed a feather light kiss along the curve of the tan skin on Rin's neck. A sharp intake of breath cut through the miniscule space separating them. 

"We've waited long enough Rin. I want..." she tapered off as her gaze flickered towards Rin's luscious lips. 

The entrapped woman sighed...her head dipping ever so slightly as she countered, "Sasha. Tomorrow when everyone pledges to a regiment, there is a good chance we won't see each other anymore. I don't want you to regret anything about tonight."

She felt her wrists released before Sasha's warm hands were caressing the sides of her face ever so gently. Lovingly. 

"If tonight is our last night together, I know exactly how I want to spend it. Unless...you don't feel the- "her words were cut off as Rin captured her lips in a heated kiss. 

Strong arms wrapped around Sasha's waist, pulling their bodies together until they were flush against one another in a heated embrace. Only once the air had evaded their lungs did they break apart, resting their foreheads together as they panted heavily. 

"I need you Sasha...now," Rin pleaded, chest heaving in need and desire.

"Not here. Follow me," she whispered, before untangling herself from Rin's arms and led them inside the barracks and down the female's hall. 

The trip took longer than it should have, as they stopped every few steps locking lips and stumbling about. As they finally reached the front of Sasha's bedroom door, Rin looked at her worry lines creasing her forehead.

"Won't your roommates come back?" she asked as she playfully nibbled Sasha's ear, earning a haughty whimper in response. 

Sasha swung open the door, pulled Rin inside and slammed her against its now closed frame. Her hands wandered over Rin's impressive build, as she smirked mischievously and responded, "they failed out weeks ago. It's just you and me tonight Rin."

A dangerous glint flashed across amber eyes as she nearly growled the words "...good," before effortlessly lifting Sasha's light body as she wrapped her legs around her slim waist. She deftly carried her the small distance across the room and gently laid her down on the bed before climbing on top, straddling her hips. A brief moment of silence passed between the two, as the intensity of the moment settled over them both. Rin leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Sasha's slightly parted lips, before capturing her bottom one and giving a light tug; making the woman underneath her groan.

"If you want to stop at any point, you just let me know. Okay my Angel?" Rin cooed softly as she ghosted her fingers across Sasha's cheek.

Sasha preened at the pet name Rin had given her, reserved for their most private and intimate moments. 

"What if..." she started nervously before meeting kind and loving amber eyes before continuing, "I want...more?"

Rin's face morphed into a sultry smirk as she leaned into Sasha, dragging her tongue across the exposed skin of her neck and to her ear and whispered, "then you'll have to beg."

**

For the purpose of this story, all characters are 18+ 

Warning: Smut in the next chapter!


End file.
